The Godly Triplets
by Lady-Frisselle
Summary: Joxer, Jett and Jayce are secretly Gods and the children of Strife and Cupid.  For some reason they are pretending to be mortal.  This is their adventures.
1. Traveling

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I make no money from this.

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joxer sighed as he trudged down the road after Xena and Gabrielle. Sometimes he wished…Xena's sudden stop didn't let him finish that thought. Looking ahead he saw his father standing in the road ahead of them holding a few packages.

(I wonder what Pop wants. He doesn't usually appear when there are others around.)

He watched as Gabrielle shifted her grip on her staff and Xena glared at his father. She swung down off Argo and approached his father warily. "What do you want Strife?"

"Don't get your skirt in a twist Leather Lady. Just thought I'd tell you that the war you were rushing to stop has been postponed indefinitely. Seems that the invading warlord came down with a fatal case of indigestion."

Xena gaped at him. He'd actually told her what she wanted to know right out. He didn't make her ask him a bunch of annoying questions first…"Fatal indigestion? …Never mind I don't want to know."

Strife grinned at the Warrior Princess and kind of smirked at Gabrielle's expression. His short and to the point answer had stunned the bard.

"Hey Joxer, How's it hanging?"

"To the left sir." Joxer kept his face straight and his voice innocent sounding as he said it. He knew his father would get a charge from this little scene in front of the two women. Strife giggled and said, "Good one. You've been talking to Jayce again haven't you?"

Joxer shrugged and grinned at the Mischief God. The god in question tossed a package to him. He made a show of fumbling with it before he caught it. It wouldn't do to let the two women think he was anything but what he appeared to be. "I talked to your dad and he asked me to give you that. There's one for Jett too. Do you think you could give it to him?" Joxer nodded and took the package

#Feathers was worried that you weren't eating right. There's some ambrosia under the gift. I already gave Jayce his. I have to get back before your dad molts 'cause I'm late for supper.# With a cheeky wave to the two stunned women he vanished.

"Get rid of them Joxer. They're probably something nasty," the blonde bard said.

Privately Joxer agreed with her. He'd never liked the taste of ambrosia. Outwardly though, "Why would it be something nasty? It's from my Dad."

"He must have lied about that," she said.

"He never has before."

That brought Xena into the fray. "Joxer what do you mean by that?"

"I've known him all my life." (because he gave birth to me) "My Dad has known him since he was little. Strife has never lied to my brothers or to me when it comes to things my Dad has asked him to do."

"He lies all the time," Gabrielle asserted.

Surprisingly it was Xena who came to Strife's defense. "He never lies to children and he's never lied to me about anything involving war. I doubt he'd lie to anyone at all unless it was during the course of his duties." She smiled at Joxer as she said that.

Gabrielle looked back and forth between them, threw up her hands, and continued down the road. Xena shrugged and followed her.

As Joxer put the packages in his pack he thought that maybe traveling with Xena wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Meeting up with Jett

Disclaimer: Not mine and I make no money from it. At least that's what the voices in my head tell me.

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Gabrielle was still in a bad mood.

(No wonder Pop likes to pick on her. She's so uptight she that she makes the perfect target.)

"Hey Joxer. Strife seemed to think that you'd be running into your brother soon. Do you know where he is?" said Xena.

"Yup. He should be somewhere along this road actually."

"How do you know?"

"We always know where each other are to some degree."

"The fact that I'm always in this area of the country right around now makes no difference either," came a voice next to Gabrielle. She shrieked and spun to find…Joxer? She heard laughing to one side and turned to see another Joxer. "Forgot to mention that we were identical triplets didn't you little brother?"

"Only as far as looks are concerned Jett."

He shrugged. "There's a good place to camp on the other side of these bushes. The town is just over the next rise but you'd have to hustle to make it before they close the gates."

Joxer moved to walk with Jett and Xena shrugged and followed.

Gabrielle stared after them and said, "Don't you want to head to the town? There should be inns there."

#Gods she has a whiney voice X. Want me to kill the little blonde bimbo for you?#

#No T. Xena likes her for some reason.#

"Not particularly. They're a little suspicious of outsiders since three things that the invading warlord was deathly allergic too ended up in his dinner," said Jett nonchalantly while buffing his nails on the front of his jerkin.

"How do you know that?" asked Gabrielle suspiciously.

Jett just smirked at her and settled next to where he had the fire set up. Joxer was hard pressed not to laugh at the expressions on Xena and Gabrielle's faces. Xena looked speculative while Gabrielle was looking confused. He shook his head and went to sit next to Jett. As he sat down he heard Xena say, "He knows because he put them there Gabrielle."

The two brothers kept straight faces but they were laughing in their heads.

#I bet Pops is getting a buzz from that.#

#Yeah. That reminds me, he asked me to give you something earlier today. Careful how you open it around those two 'cause Dad put ambrosia under the gift.#

Joxer handed the package to Jett as Gabrielle warily sat across from them. Xena sat next to her.

"To be able to get in and out of that camp undetected you must be very good," said Xena. "Just as good as the King of Assassins I keep hearing about."

"You've heard of me. I'm flattered."

"You're a killer. How do we know that you won't kill us in our sleep?" Gabrielle said in a whiney/accusing voice.

Joxer glared at her. "Because I asked him not too. . . . Besides no one is paying him to kill you and before you say a word about it think on this concept: which is better? Killing one person or causing many others to suffer."

"Hey X. What was in your gift? The normal natal day pudding and backless vest?"

#Good story there bro.# "Yeah. At least this year the vest goes with the rest of my clothes. I bet you got a black one again."

The two brothers continued to catch up on what they had been doing and ignored the Amazon bard. Xena eventually moved to their side of the fire and joined in the conversation.

Gabrielle ended up sleeping alone on the other side of the fire.


	3. Babysitting

Disclaimer: Strife tells me that printing a certificate on my computer doesn't mean I own the characters and that I can't make money off of them if I don't want to get sued. Darn.

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days after they left Jett and they were heading to Corinth. There was a poetry competition there and Xena said she wanted to check out the weapons merchants. She also kept looking at Joxer and muttering things about presents. Gabrielle, while still annoyed about how shabbily she thought she had been treated while camping with Jett, had thawed enough to snark at Joxer again.

(Gabby is back to normal.) thought Joxer. (There may be more hope for Xena than I thought though. She doesn't treat me as an annoyance so much anymore. Maybe I should start letting her see how well I can really fight?)

They were making camp about a day's walk from Corinth when there was a flash signaling an arriving god. Once the sparkles had cleared there stood a very pregnant looking Cupid with Bliss holding one hand.

"Hey Joxie. Could you watch Bliss for a few hours? I can't have your pop or your brothers watch him right now and I need to finish getting dinner set out. Mom and Heph can take him later. Please say yes."

"Sure. We're heading into Corinth tomorrow for the poetry contest if 'Dite can't come before then. Just give me his things and get off your feet before your ankles swell again."

"Thanks. Bliss you be good for Joxie and don't forget what I told you."

"I won't Daddy," chimed the little godling. Cupid gave him a hug, handed Joxer a bag and hugged him as well, then he flashed out.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped and Xena smiled. "Seems you're well acquainted with more than one god."

"Well Cupid is married to Strife so it only makes sense." (Besides they're my parents.)

"Can I have honey cakes Joxie?"

"Not before supper Bliss. Why don't you come with me and we'll gather some wood for the fire." Bliss took Joxer's hand and the two headed off into the brush. Once they were out of sight of the camp and he was sure they wouldn't be overheard Joxer knelt down in front of Bliss. "Remember Blissy no calling me 'bro' in front of Xena and Gabrielle. The Fates told me that Xena at least has to figure it out on her own. Also, no telling Xena about Grandpa Ares being her dad for the same reason."

Bliss nodded and said, "Okay Joxie." He could understand about doing what the Fates told you and he wouldn't want anything to happen to his older brother.

They went back to the campfire and place their wood next to Xena who was spitting some rabbits over the fire pit. She looked at the wood and then smiled at the little godling. "That's a lot of wood Bliss. I hope that you let Joxer carry some of it."

He nodded and said, "I carried the big piece and Joxie carried the rest." Bliss puffed his little chest out as he said it trying to make himself look bigger.

"Are you excited about being a big brother?" Xena asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a good big brother."

Gabrielle moved to sit by them and started to wrap some tubers in thick leaves to put in the coals. She looked at Bliss and said, "How does your mommy feel about this?"

"I don't have a mommy," he said looking a little confused.

"I thought that Psyche was your mommy."

"No. I have Daddy and Poppa. Psyche is Cousin Hermes betrothed. Daddy and Poppa told me that most mortals don't think that Poppa is my Poppa."

"Is Strife your father then?" Xena asked with a smile. Bliss nodded.

"I find that hard to believe," piped up Gabrielle with a bit of a sneer.

Joxer glared at Gabrielle. "I know that you're not all that fond of Strife but can you please keep your opinions to yourself in front of his son."

Gabrielle looked affronted when she realized that Joxer had told her off and turned to Xena for support. She was surprised to see a similar look to Joxer's on the face of the Warrior Princess. Xena shook her head sadly and turned to Joxer who was comforting Bliss. Joxer smiled at her and went back to stroking the little godling's wings.

#Don't worry Blissy. She's said enough about Pops today that I can use my godhood to get back at her.#

#'kay. The Fates won't mind?#

Joxer giggled quietly. "Has your Daddy taught you anything new recently? Like maybe how to make your own honey cakes?"

As Bliss nodded Joxer thought to him, #The Fates won't mind kiddo. I'll just use some of the tricks Pops taught me. You'll back me up right?#

Bliss held out his hands then stopped. "Um…I can't do plates yet." Xena smiled and handed him a large leaf, "Use that." Bliss handed the leaf to Joxer and concentrated really hard. There was a brief shimmer and four honey cakes appeared on the leaf. Bliss grinned, grabbed one and handed one to Xena. Joxer took one and snuck a quick wink at Bliss before offering the last one to Gabrielle.

She looked embarrassed but took it anyway. It tasted of sand but after one look at the happy godling she kept her mouth shut. Right before they all bedded down for the night Aphrodite appeared to take Bliss. She waved at the two women and gave Joxer a kiss on the cheek before flashing away. They all settled in to sleep and Gabrielle discovered that Xena and Joxer had somehow found the only two rock free spots. She started to think maybe she should watch her tongue some more. At least when talking about the gods that is.


	4. Xena starts to get a clue

The Godly Triplets

Lady Frisselle

Part Four: Xena Starts to get a clue

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

"Hey guys, can we head to Athens next? They're going to have a costume festival in honor of the harvest and I haven't seen my brother for a while." Joxer babbled. He gave them the puppy dog look. No woman he knew could resist his puppy dog look.

Gabrielle seen torn between saying yes or saying no just on general principles. "Sounds like fun," Xena said. "I haven't been to a costume party in a long time. I wonder if they'll have a bardic contest too?"

"They had one last time I was there. It was very entertaining to watch the bards recite in costume." Joxer looked up at Xena and grinned when she gave him a wink.

"What are we going to do for costumes?" asked Gabrielle.

"There are lots of merchants. If you can't find anything I suppose my brother could help. He has mine already done. We wear the same costume every year. If we're lucky Jett will be there and we can do a set."

"What are you going to be?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well a while ago we read a legend about some triplet gods. We couldn't find any record of what they looked like and the legend said that they were on earth for some reason. We asked some priests of Cupid's if they would be offended if we dressed as them and the priests said 'no'."

"That's a good idea," said Xena. "I wonder if I could get away with dressing as myself. No one would believe I was me anyway." She looked over at Gabrielle and grinned. "You could go as an Amazon."

"That could work . . . I want to check the merchants first. I'll need a costume for the contest anyway. Unless we dress as each other."

The two women continued to discuss costumes until they made camp that night. By the time they reached Athens a few days later they had decided to dress as each other unless they found a costume they really liked during the festival. Joxer led them to the inn where his brother was staying.

"JOXIE!!!" THUD

"Hi Jayce. I missed you too."

"You look good little brother. These must be the friends you told me about."

"Yes. I'm Xena and this is Gabrielle." The blonde bard nodded.

"Wonderful. I had the innkeeper save a room near mine if you need it. Joxie can stay with me."

The two women accepted the offer of the room and went to get changed for the opening of the festival. Everyone met in the hallway.

"I've never been to one of these festivals before. What goes on?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well there's a parade that starts at Strife's temple. Then there are stops at the biggest temples of the other gods. Then it's just general festival stuff," Jayce told them.

"I ran into Illustra on my way here. She's the one who told me where everyone was staying. She'd like us to do the invocation again. Apparently the last time we did it they had fewer problems than they ever had before." Jett added, while pulling a mask out of a pouch on his belt.

Joxer sighed and pulled a different mask from his belt and Jayce draped a veil across the bottom half of his face. Joxer looked at Xena then at his brothers. "Hey Xena, when we get to the first drink stall on the parade route could you buy us each a drink?"

"Sure, but why?"

"We can't take these off until someone offers us a drink or something to eat," Jayce said. "It's a festival tradition."

The group headed off to Strife's temple and the triplets climbed the steps to stand facing the door. At some unseen sign they turned in unison with their right hands facing the audience at shoulder height. Each man spoke one word until they got to the last line which they spoke in unison.

To all who come with good intent

May our words be heaven sent

All who are of ill cheer

May you find some joy while here

May all the gods hear our prayers

And watch over us even if we are unawares.

The triplets then dropped their hands and descended the steps to join the crowd. Joxer grabbed Xena and Gabrielle and started them along the parade route.

"That was a nice one guys. Did you just come up with that?"

They nodded.

"That was cool. I liked the way it flowed together even with each of you saying a word. Is that a triplet thing?"

The three brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Xena said, "You can't talk until you take the masks off can you?" More nods followed.

As the group continued to walk Xena watched the brothers. Those wings almost looked real. She wondered how they made them. Just then a drunk bumped into Joxer's left side and the wing on that side twitched. It wasn't a big twitch but someone who had been paying attention would have seen it. Through the rest of the parade Xena paid closer attention to the wings and noticed small movements that wouldn't have happened if the wings were fake.

Xena resolved to ask one of the brothers, preferably Joxer who she knew better, about the wings as soon as she could get them alone. She had a feeling that there was more to the brothers than she realized.


	5. Confrontation and Resolution Sorta

AN: Everyone should thank kiralee for this chapter and the rest that I am posting today. She not only sent me a review but added me to her author alert. I've had the chapters sitting on my harddrive for awhile but have been too lazy to post them. This one is for you kiralee.

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

* * *

Xena didn't get her chance until later that evening. Joxer had left to answer a call of nature so Xena waited by the door. As he came back in she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the back stairs to her room. This was not a conversation she wanted heard.

Joxer meanwhile told his brothers what was happening and offered to let them listen in. They said yes and promised to keep Gabrielle out of the way. As his finished this exchange Xena hauled him into her room, shut the door and then leaned on it.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you and I'm just going to come out and ask them."

Joxer sat down on the room's only chair after turning it around first. He crossed his arms on the back and said, "Go on."

"Those wings aren't fake are they?"

"Define fake."

sigh"If you wanted to you could use them to fly."

"Yes."

"When you said your dad has known Strife since he was little….?"

"I meant my dad has known Strife since they were both young."

"Cupid is your dad." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, that's where we get the wings from."

"Okay... Why didn't you tell me?" she asked curiously.

"I had a hard enough time getting you to accept me as it was. I figured that with your attitude on the gods throwing my real dad into the mix wouldn't help any. You have to realize that not all gods are bad. Take Ares for example…"

"There is nothing good about Ares."

"Yes there is. Jett told me that Ares asked him to take out that warlord. Ares told him that the area was just recovering from a drought and didn't have the food or the population to sustain any kind of conflict." Seeing that Xena was listening and not objecting he continued. "I'll admit that what Hera did to Hercules was pretty bad but on the whole many women owe their children to her. Apollo is actually very smart and trains healers. I can go on if you want…"

"No you've given me enough to think about for now. We should get back though… and don't worry I won't say anything to Gabrielle."

The two of them left the room and returned to the table everyone was seated at. Jett and Jayce looked from Joxer to Xena and gave her a little nod.

#Well guys she figured out half of it. I guess we can step up the other half of our plans.# Thought Joxer.

#I still haven't come up with a way to hint about Gramps being her dad.# Thought Jett.

#We'll come up with something, don't worry, and as soon as Xena figures out about Strife being our 'mom' we can start going home occasionally.# Jayce responded.

* * *

AN2:Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Talk of mothers or Xena finally guesses

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

* * *

It was a few weeks after the costume festival and the group was heading to visit Xena's mother for her natal day. After that they were going to stop and see Gabrielle's family. In the last few weeks Gabrielle had been nicer to Joxer and while she still didn't like some of the gods she kept her mouth shut most of the time… Well at least when Bliss was around she did. She'd noticed that small misfortunes happened every time she said something about Strife or Cupid so she tended not to say anything about them just to be on the safe side.

"So Xena, what are you to give your mom?" asked Gabrielle.

"I thought I would do all the chores around the house for a few days so she could rest."

"That's really thoughtful," said Joxer. "Would you like my help?"

"I'll help too," Gabrielle added. "Your mom has always been nice to me when I visit." After a moment she said, "Um…When we go to my folks' place we might have to stay in the barn. My sister moved back in after her husband was killed so there isn't a lot of room."

"That's okay with me. What about you Joxer?"

"It's fine," he said.

"Hey Joxer, what do your parents think about your adventuring like this?" asked Gabrielle curiously.

He started to clear the ground for his bedroll as he answered. "They're happy that I'm happy but they would much rather that I came home every night."

Gabrielle seemed satisfied with that answer but Joxer noticed a slightly confused look cross Xena's face before she quickly hid it. Joxer decided to drop a few more hints to Xena about his parents. He knew Gabrielle might not get them but Xena would. "Pops understands that this is something that I have to do. There are things that I need to do with my life before I can settle down in one place like Dad wants."

"Our parents only want to best for us but sometimes it can be a bit much," said Gabrielle.

"Yeah. Dad's always been a little overprotective. He never thinks we eat enough. Pops loves us all though…. Except the time my brother and I fed his favorite boots to Grandpa's dog."

They talked a bit more and Gabrielle went to collect more firewood. Xena moved over to where Joxer was setting out the cooking supplies and asked softly, "I noticed that you used 'Dad' and 'Pops' instead of one or the other. It also sounded like you were talking about two different people, both male. Can I assume that you're a full god and not a demi-god?"

Joxer nodded and she continued quickly, "So is Cupid your father or your 'mother'? From things that have happened and that you've said I'm guessing that Strife is your other parent."

Joxer grinned at the warrior princess and said, "Strife is my 'mom' actually. Can I ask you not to tell Gabby yet? I think she'll get it eventually but I think it would be better if she didn't know right now. I'm not going to hide it as much but I'm not going to be obvious either."

"Alright…You just want to see the look on her face when she finds out don't you?"

"Maybe. She's on her way back now."

Xena smiled at her friend and finished preparing the fish to cook.

* * *

Please review. 


	7. Further Adventures in Babysitting

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

* * *

They were a few hours down the road from Gabrielle's home town when a harried looking Strife appeared in the road holding Bliss.

"Joxie Cupe's in labor. I need you to watch Bliss. I'm going to tell your brothers. They may come to you. I'll let you know when the baby is here. Bye." This was all said very fast, Bliss was shoved into Joxer's arms and then Strife flashed away.

Xena took one look at Joxer and moved off the road to set up camp.

"I wanna go home. Daddy needs me. I help him," Bliss said.

"I'm sure you're a huge help to him Blissy but he's busy right now. When Pops comes back the baby will be here and you'll finally be a big brother," Joxer told him. He moved over to where Xena was setting up camp.

Gabrielle followed behind them with a pensive look on her face. There was obviously more going on here than she realized. She helped Xena set up camp while Joxer kept Bliss occupied. She had just about worked up the courage to ask Joxer what was going on when both of his brothers strolled into camp.

Jett flicked his eyes to Xena and Joxer nodded. A quick look at Gabrielle got a shrug.

"Hey little brothers; are we in time for supper?" asked Jayce.

"Yes," Xena answered. "We don't have enough in our supplies for everyone so I was about to set some traps."

Jett looked at his brothers and said, "Don't bother. This is a happy occasion so we'll provide the food."

"The three of you are gods, aren't you?" said Gabrielle.

"Yeah Gabby we are," said Joxer. The three brothers then dropped the glamours they had been wearing. The bard blinked when she realized they were wearing their 'costumes' from the festival.

"Well that explains some things," she said. Gabrielle smiled at Jayce as he handed her a plate of food. The group then settled down to eat while they waited.

The stars had started to come out when Strife flashed into the camp. Bliss launched himself and grabbed Strife around the neck. "Is Daddy okay? Can we go see the baby?"

"Feathers is fine. Of course you can see the babies. I came to get you for the naming and announcement."

"Babies?"

"Twins."

Just before the little family flashed out Joxer said, "I'll catch up with you later ladies. I want to help Dad get settled. Oh. Don't tell Herc if you see him? I want to see the expression on his face when he finds out."

There was a flash and Xena and Gabrielle were alone in the camp.

* * *

Please review. It makes an author happy. 


	8. Meanwhile back on Olympus

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I didn't own them in previous chapters that I just realized I didn't put disclaimer on and I don't own them now. If someone wanted to give them to me for Christmas though I wouldn't mind...

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

* * *

The little family appeared in the main room of their home temple on Olympus; when the triplets looked questioningly at their father he looked sheepish and said, "I forgot to take the shield down. Right before he went into labor he decided he needed to look for the three of you. I put the shield up to keep him from leaving to look for you. That was one of the reasons I wanted you all in one place. Anyways…come on he wants to see you."

They entered the bedroom to find Cupid talking in quiet tones to Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Surprisingly Aphrodite wasn't holding a baby; she was hugging Cupid and smiling as her husband and her ex gently rocked the little babies trying to get them to sleep. The four of them looked up when Strife entered with the boys.

"As much as I love seeing you triplets…is it alright for you to be here?" Cupid asked.

"It's fine Dad. Xena figured it out a couple weeks ago and Gabby figured it out just a little while ago," Joxer told him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jayce holding Bliss up so he could see the baby Heph was holding. He turned his head when he heard a low growl and saw Jett attempting to take the baby that Ares was holding.

"Unc," said Strife, as he sat down next to his husband. "Let the kid hold his new sister. You'll have other chances later and it's the first time in years that he's set foot on Olympus."

Ares handed the baby to Jett and went to stand next to Joxer who was now holding his other granddaughter. He gave Joxer a one armed hug and grinned at him. Just then Zeus and the rest of the Pantheon flashed in. Eris went and put a hand on Strife's shoulder and he smiled at her.

Jett and Joxer moved to stand on either side of the bed while still holding their sisters. Jayce and Bliss sat on the end. Zeus looked around the room and said, "Everyone ready? Alright then…What are their names?"

"The oldest is Impetua and the youngest is Acacia," said Cupid gesturing to Jett and Joxer respectively.

"I present to you Impetua, Goddess of Jealousy and Acacia, Goddess of Envy." The other gods congratulated the new parents and welcomed the new little goddesses to Olympus. "We'll do the official presentation to the mortals in a few weeks," Zeus said. "That would also be a good time to let them know about the triplets; that is unless the Fates make another prophecy. Now let's leave them all to have some bonding time."

The Pantheon flashed out with several offers to watch the twins and invitations for the triplets to visit.

* * *

AN2:I just thought I'd put this in while I was thinking about it. I know Gabby seemed mean in the first couplt but she didn't want to stay that way as I was writing her...I'm not going to argue with my characters...Please review... 


	9. Great Uncle Hercules

Disclaimer: Still not mine. No one pays me for this.

AN: I'm not going to Hercules bash all that much. The way I see it he just has some lessons that he has to learn.

Notes: "This is Normal speech" (this is thoughts) #This is speaking mind to mind#

* * *

It had been two months since the twins were born and Joxer was heading for Athens with Xena and Gabrielle. They were about a day's walk from Athens and Joxer had assured the two women that he could find them a place to stay if they didn't mind kids. They looked askance at him but he declined to elaborate on what he meant. Knowing rooms would be at a premium with the upcoming presentation and the following festival the two women accepted.

They were about to make camp for the night when they ran into Hercules and Iolaus. Since they were all headed to the city for the presentation they decided to travel together. Sitting around the fire that evening talk turned to the presentation the next afternoon. Joxer kept grinning as they speculated on what the new gods would be. Xena and Gabrielle knew about the twins and had told the other two, who hadn't known about them. None of them knew about the triplets being officially presented or that the twins were girls.

"Say, Hercules," said Joxer. "How do you feel about being a great-uncle again?"

"Zeus that makes me sound really old….Okay I guess. Does anyone know if they are boys or girls?"

Everyone shook their heads no, except for Joxer who made a show of tending to the fire.

"Do you two have a place to stay? I'm pretty sure there would be space where we'll be staying if you'll help with the kids." The offer was again accepted after a few odd looks.

The little band of travelers entered Athens early the next morning and Joxer took them towards the temple district. As they neared the edge of the district the four mortals could hear children's voices. Joxer stopped and they realized that they were standing in front of Strife's temple and the children's voices were coming from the side courtyard.

"Here we are…Did you still want to stay?"

Hercules looked like he wanted to leave but seeing that Iolaus wanted to stay all he said was, "Why are there so many children here?"

"Well all kids cause some mischief whether they mean to or not. All children that need shelter are welcome here since Strife feels he should keep an eye on them. This temple shares a courtyard with Hebe's temple so they set up a runaway shelter/orphanage."

Hercules looked surprised at this but he followed the others to the courtyard entrance. There was a loud chorus of "Joxer" and then the lanky man was swarmed with children. "Not right now," he was saying. "I'll see about after the presentation. I know they'll come here for a while afterwards. Now I have some friends that need a place to stay tonight. Can you be nice to them for me?"

"Yes Sir."

He motioned for the others to come in. Little jaws dropped when they saw who Joxer's friends were. Hercules felt a small tug on his pants and looked down to see a scruffy little boy who said, "You're Hercules right?" Hercules nodded. "Cool. Would you get my kite out of the tree?"

After he got the kite out of the tree he played with the children. One of the priests called the kids in for lunch and the five of them left for Zeus's temple for the presentation.

The group made sure that they were at the front of the crowd. There was a flash and the Council of Twelve appeared in front of the altar with the more minor gods to the sides.

"People of Greece," Zeus began. "Welcome to this momentous occasion in history. Today we will be welcoming not one but five new gods to the pantheon." There were shocked whispers in the crowd. Hercules glowered. Xena and Gabrielle looked to see Joxer's reaction only to find that he wasn't there. "Three have been traveling among you as dictated by the Fates and the time to reveal them has finally come. Two have just been born and this is their revelation to the world. I call forth Jett, God of Assassins."

There was a flap from the shadows near the ceiling and a gush of wind as a man flew over the crowd to land next to Zeus. He was wearing a black mask that covered his whole face but went well with the leather pants he was wearing. There were black leather straps crossing his chest that looked to be filled with all sorts of things. He flexed his wings, which were a very deep red, then reached up and removed his mask. Hercules blinked and turned to look at Joxer only to realize he wasn't there. He didn't get a chance to say a word because Zeus started speaking again.

"I call forth Jayce, God of Lust and Actors." There was a swirl of feathers next to Jett and there as a winged man wearing a deep red veil, leather pants and a backless leather vest. He reached up and unhooked the veil. Hercules was resigned, surprised, but resigned. The only thing he wondered now was what Joxer was the god of.

"I call for Joxer, God of Love Avenged." There was a flash near the ceiling and Joxer descended to land on Jett's other side. His outfit was like Jett's only brown and the mask only covered his eyes. The triplets stepped back as Zeus said, "I call for Cupid, God of Love, and Strife, God of Mischief to present their daughters." The two of them appeared carrying the little green clad goddesses. "I present Impetua, Goddess of Jealousy," indicating the little winged bundle Cupid held, "and Acacia, Goddess of Envy," gesturing at Strife.

The newly revealed gods started to greet mortals and talk to people who wanted to dedicate themselves to the new gods. Off to one side Xena, Gabrielle and, surprisingly, Iolaus, were chuckling over Hercules's expression.

"Hey Uncle Herc, you alright? You look a little pale."

The hero turned to find Cupid standing there with Strife. He noticed that they didn't have the babies with them.

"I'm fine. I was just a little shocked to find out that Joxer and his brothers were gods."

"I could tell," said Strife. "I've been getting a buzz off them for hours about this. I told you the boys were up to something Cupe."

"Yes our kids all have some mischief in them," Cupid said with a long suffering sigh.

"So Joxer and his brothers are your children as well?" asked Iolaus.

"We sure are," came a quiet voice from behind them. "Hey Dads, Bliss is getting bored and most of my followers won't contact me in the open so I thought I'd run him over to the shelter. X stopped by there earlier and said the kids were eager to play."

"That's fine Jett. We'll stay here a little longer and then meet you there."

The assassin nodded and looked to the quartet of heroes. "Did you want to come? I could flash us all there if you want."

Before Hercules could say anything he staggered a few steps as Bliss plowed into his shoulders. "Sorry Uncle Herc. You gonna come with us? We're gonna play hide and seek."

The four of them looked at the God of Assassins who shrugged. "I like kids."

* * *

Please review. 


	10. What Zeus Said

Disclaimer: I own them. I have this little piece of paper that says so. Look at all the pretty sparklies...That proves it...(FLASH)(Strife appears)"Sorry Lady F but we're not yours. Don't sue her I want to find out what happens."

Notes: (words like this are private thoughts) #words like this are telepathic communication# "Words like this are speech

* * *

Cupid smiled as he watched his oldest and youngest sons leave with the four heroes. Then he frowned as something that Hercules said registered in his mind. He started to look around to find his grandfather to ask him about it.

Strife looked over at his husband and noted that he didn't look happy. "What's wrong Feathers? Did you need to sit down?" Even though Cupid would never admit it Strife knew that he still got tired easily and had taken to materializing chairs nearby whenever they were in the same place for more than a few minutes.

"I'm not sure but I need to talk to Grandpa. Come on," Cupid said as he grabbed Strife and dragged him over to where Zeus was talking to Apollo. Apollo grinned sheepishly at the two approaching gods and moved off to talk to one of the muses.

"Grandpa, why didn't you acknowledge that the triplets were our children as well as the twins?"

"You can be as blunt as your father when you want to Cupid," Zeus said. He looked to where Apollo was now talking to Ares and Joxer. "Just before the ceremony Apollo came to me and said that he had a vision and that I couldn't acknowledge the triplets as yours yet. There is more to it than that but I'll go into that at a meeting tomorrow. This is a happy occasion and I didn't want to ruin it. Besides I think the boys knew somehow as they didn't raise a fuss about it."

Cupid looked over to where Joxer was talking to Ares as Jayce came up on the other side of Apollo. They didn't look to be upset. Then he looked at his husband. Strife didn't look happy about their children being involved in yet another prophecy but there was nothing they could do about it. Just then he heard Jett calling for Strife, Apollo and Joxer. He decided to just let it lie. There was no way he'd be able to get the information he wanted out of Zeus anyway.

* * *

Please review 


	11. Adventures in BabysittingAgain

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Notes: (words like this are private thoughts) #words like this are telepathic communication# "words like this are speech"

* * *

The four heroes elected to walk back to Strife's temple. After a lot of begging on his part Bliss got Jett to agree to walk with them instead of just flashing there. Just before they left Jett had a quick word with his Pop while surreptitiously pointing to where Joxer was deep in conversation with Ares. Strife nodded then made shooing motions at him. 

The group started on their way and Bliss skipped around them and occasionally fluttered above the ground. Hercules noticed that no one seemed to notice Jett walking down the street or Bliss fluttering around them. When he mentioned this to him Jett said, "I made it so that the mortals can't see us. Bliss doesn't get to be down here that much and he's overexcited. I figured he didn't need the extra stimulation. Any new followers or those who wish to dedicate themselves to me won't approach me in the open. I'll take it off when we reach Pop's place."

Jett dropped his illusion as they walked through the gate. Two children came up to them. One looked as though he had been rolling in the dust. His friend, who was standing behind him and peeking over his shoulder, was sporting a vicious looking bruise in the shape of a foot on her face. The boy stepped up to Jett and gave a little bow. "Lord Jett, sir. Lila turned up after Lord Joxer and his friends left. She won't let the priests near her and she's hurt. I told her you could help."

Jett knelt down to look her in the eye. "I would never hurt you on purpose Lila. Would you let my Uncle 'Pol or Cousin Ace look at you so they can help you get better?"

The little girl seemed to be fixated on his wings as she nodded. The incredibly scary if you are an adult assassin smiled and stretched one closer to her so she could see it better. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the quartet of heroes take Bliss further into the yard to play with the kids. He called to Apollo as well as his Pops and Joxer. His Pops wanted to know when anything happened to one of the kids and he figured that this might be something that Joxer would need to deal with. You don't get footprints on your face by accident. When he felt several silent inquiries he explained what he know of the situation so far including how skittish Lila seemed of men. They flashed in out of her line of sight so they could approach openly.

"Hey Jett," said Apollo. "Who're your little friends?" While saying that he scanned the girl for injuries as best as he could without her knowing about it.

"This is Devon and Lila."

"Ooo…That's a nasty bruise there kiddo. Do you want me to fix that up a little? I can't promise that it won't hurt but you'll feel better when I'm done." He smiled encouragingly at her as he knelt down next to Jett. Lila looked from him to Jett and then Devon, who gave her a small shove closer to Apollo. She gave him a small smile as he reached out to touch her face. Lila winced a little but held still for the most part. He lifted his hand a moment later and looked at her. "That's a little better. You know what I could use a girl like you at my temple. My priestesses would love you." As he said this he sent to the others #I know what happened. There's no way that I'm letting her go home and the only way that will happen is to get her to Olympus. I'll tell you all about it in a minute.#

"Can Devon come too?" A small voice asked tentatively.

"If Devon wants to he can. Now why don't you two go play with Bliss or get your things together. I'll take you home to my temple and a little bit." The two took off and towards the main building and a little later were seen playing with Bliss with a small bundle nearby. Apollo made sure none of the kids could hear them then said, "It was her father. It's the first time it was this bad though. He may have killed her mother though. Ares, he's one of your warlords by the name of Jonas. "

Ares was furious. "I had no idea it had gotten to that point. One of his lieutenants had prayed to me about it yesterday. I was going to check on them later today and I had a feeling Joxer would want to help. Is she okay?"

"She will be. She had more injuries that I'll deal with over the next few days. I didn't want to hurt her more than necessary."

"It definitely falls under my domain," Joxer said. He looked over at the kids. Jett saw the look in his eyes and told him he would play with the kids for a while and to give him Tartarus.

"Come on," said Ares. "We'll go check on Jocasta then go to see Fertun, the lieutenant who alerted me to it. After that I'd like to help you with whatever you do to him."

Joxer nodded and Ares flashed them out.

"Hey Pop. Do you think they'll catch a clue?" asked Jett.

"Not sure. Knowing Unc and your brother they may need a little more of a clue," Strife replied. "I mean look how long it took you and Phonos."

"Hey… I knew I liked him he was just afraid I would be reluctant to help take care of Mania."

"Cupe's about to come here with Jace. Why don't you give the kids some rides and after everyone's seen the girls for a bit we'll head home." Strife smirked at his annoyed oldest who glared at him and went off to play with the kids while muttering under his breath. He giggled and looked to Apollo, who was grinning at him, and the mildly stunned looking heroes. "Teasing your kids never gets old does it?" Apollo nodded and they were both laughing when Cupid arrived.

Jayce said, "Pop stop teasing Jett." He then went off to give rides to the kids. Strife materialized a chair for Cupid and stared at him until he sat.

#Grandpa said he got a message from the Fates, via Apollo, before the presentation. The boys can't say anything about Xena being my half sister but we can as long as we don't come right out and say it.#

#That's great Feathers. We'll get them to be home permanently much faster now. # He took one of the girls and sat on the ground so the curious kids could get a better look at her.

Cupid looked over at the heroes and noticed that Xena was staring at him with a little bit of a longing look on her face. "Xena would you like to hold her?" The woman came over and nodded. "You'll have to hold her more sideways or on her front than other babies. The bones in the wings are still soft." She nodded again and gently took the baby Cupid.

As Xena held the baby and let her play with her fingers Strife saw an opportunity to bring up similarities. "Hey Cupe gets that exact same look on his face when playing with the girls. Unc does too but only when he thinks no one is looking."

Jett came over then and Jayce followed him. Strife called Bliss over and told him to bring Lila and Devon. An invitation to visit Olympus was extended to the heroes, which they all accepted, surprisingly.

* * *

AN: I was playing with the speech recognition software that came with Vista on this one so there might be some mistakes. I think I caught them all but if you let me know I'll go in and fix them. Please review... 


End file.
